Talk:Cyclops
o.O... I was sort of expecting a Pearlescent weapon to be really good... But as far as I can see I've seen snipers at level 25 that are better than that. Unless the red text does something really cool like homing bullets. :/ LaznAzn 16:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :This has the best scope in the game, and at level 50 the damage is about 700. It is not meant for combat sniping like normal snipers, but actual sniping, you know, shooting an enemy from so far away that they can't hit you back.--Saphireking65 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) when you zoom with this weapon, it has perfect stability and perfect accuracy. That is, the weapon does not "sway" like most sniper rifles, and your shots always land right on the center of the crosshairs. --DigitalGabeg :Yours must have epic accuracy, because it is still affected on mine, and the sway is probably because you are a hunter and have 50 sniper proficiency. --Saphireking65 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) anyone know where to find it? :There is no set place to find any weapons except the ones that bosses drop. --Saphireking65 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I have you in my eye, sir Is actually a quote from the movie "The Madness of King George", look it up. -guy who doesn't have a user here 15:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Try tapping the zoom as you shoot for a mid- to short-range shot. The accuracy does seem to go to 100%, I was hitting eridians scooting around at any range. Soon as your reticle turns red, tap zoom and then fire as fast as you can, avoiding the "entering zoom" sway. Even works while taking damage, no real aim bump. -- 07:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It says something on the page about the fact it lists 3.2x zoom on the weapon, yet the zoom is greater than 3.2. I think the '3.2x zoom' effect is referring to the fact it has 3.2x normal sniper rifle zoom: other snipers say '1.0x zoom', and they do not have no zoom. --HybridDragoness 01:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Reaver's Edge has 3.2x or 3.7x zoom, I can't remember which; the Cyclops has 5.2x zoom if I'm not mistaken. --Nagamarky 16:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) - I found 2 Pearl Altas Cyclops while farming New Haven on the 2.5 playthrough, really like the zoom because I'm one of those who prefers the long distance 'legit' sniping :-p as opposed to the close sniping that alot of players do. I'm a bit new to this, but I see queries about 'modded' weapons- a bit confused about this? If its from the game it can't be modded right :$? Or.. Sorry for sounding like such a newbie. :innocence needs no apology see this page. <+> Dr. F @Dr Clayton Forrestor- Me again, I read your link, find myself flummoxed still. So the ones I picked up were not modded then yes? The link took me to a page with coding for different gun modifications, I wouldn't really know what to do with that.. :i doubt the guns you picked up farming are modded. the link was to explain that using 3rd party editors any weapon can be modded _after_ it is picked up/farmed or made from scratch. so yes, nothing straight from the game is modded. Rx Dr. F 03:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) - Anyone willing to duplicate one for me? Misc. Just picked up a Cyclops that does blast damage - looking for confirmation that this is not a hacked/modded weapon. Bipolarattorney 21:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) no, that is most definately not a hacked weapon. just a really rare one. Sniper Scyt 02:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I have one with x2 electrical. DaleGK 01:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Known Models dark orange CYCLOPS If anyone is interested I've found a dark orange Cyclops.It's not a hack i have it on 360. message me tomorrow if you can GT is Pyroman230, i would like the Cyclops